<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I do believe your galaxy. by MIbangtan7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993452">I do believe your galaxy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIbangtan7/pseuds/MIbangtan7'>MIbangtan7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ethan, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIbangtan7/pseuds/MIbangtan7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji and Ethan's relationship forming over time. i suck at giving summaries soz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benji Dunn &amp; Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, ethan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I do believe your galaxy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm just dumb. :)<br/>The tittle and chapter tittles are most probably bts song lyrics. sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1“Life is a word that sometimes you cannot say.” (October)</p>
<p>*Saturday 31st October*<br/>
Benji groaned as he woke up. He checked his phone. 8:27am. He sighed remembering it was Will's annual Halloween party. He awkwardly rolled over his cat (trying not to squash her) who was led beside him. Scoping her up in his arms, he walked lazily to his kitchen in his small apartment. He sat Roxy (his cat) down by her bowl and filled it up. As she was drinking, he brewed a cup of tea.<br/>
8:30am<br/>
Ethan :) *Hey Benji, its ethan. R u goin to Brandts party today?*<br/>
Benji smiled at the text as he replied.<br/>
8:30am<br/>
Benji *I am, are you?”<br/>
He put his phone down and finished making his tea. He took a sip, picked up his phone and walked 2 steps into his living room.<br/>
8:34am<br/>
Ethan :) *I wasn't gonna go if you weren't. But seeing as you are ill try make it.*<br/>
Benji *Good I’ll see you there then :)*<br/>
Benji grabbed his remote and turned on netflix whilst his cat joined him. He put on one of his favourite British tv shows, Doctor Who. He watched for a few minutes, absently waiting to see if Ethan would reply.<br/>
8:41am<br/>
Ethan :) *I don't have to dress up do I?”<br/>
Benji smiled to himself. “How cute.”<br/>
Benji *No not if you don’t want to. There's always people who don't*<br/>
Ethan *Ok. Thanks. See you later then. *<br/>
Benji *No worries. See you later Ethan*</p>
<p>7:30pm<br/>
“Cheers mate.” Benji thanked him as he paid the cab driver. He felt the chill as he stepped out of the cab. He sighed. He wasn't dreading it, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered. However he was excited to see Ethan again. He was gone on some classified mission for a few months. “I like Ethan a bit too much these days.” Benji sighed to himself.<br/>
He walked a few meters then saw Wills house. He walked up his path (which was surrounded by a few other guests) and into the opened door. He noticed a few people he knew however no Will, Jane or Ethan. Still the party had only started a few minutes ago. Taking off his coat, he revealed his star wars themed outfit. It was a tight fitted, leather star wars general (Dark Side not good) outfit.<br/>
“Woah Benji. What's up man?” Brandt asked after coming over to him dressed like a zombie.<br/>
“Nothing much, you?”<br/>
“Nah just waiting for Jane- she's always the best to do shots with.” they shared a laugh, remembering the time WIll and Jane nearly died by seeing who could do the most shots.<br/>
“Anyways, there's drinks and stuff in the kitchen. Help yourself. And nice costume by the way.” Will said after giving him the once other.<br/>
“Yeh thanks. You too.” With that, Benji made his way to the kitchen. He noticed it was occupied with a few people. Some getting drinks, others chatting. He went to the fridge to grab a beer. After taking a swig, he noticed Ethan. He was sitting at the table, chin resting on his hand and looking rather bored and lonely. He seemingly came as himself, however he wore a slight pout on his face (awh benji thought) and a new cut and bruise which benji couldn't quite figure out if it was real or not. He walked other to him and put his hand on his soldier. Ethan jumped a bit but looked up and looked him up down as his mouth formed a bit of an o shape<br/>
Benji took a seat next to him.<br/>
“When did you get here?” He asked.<br/>
“Uhhhhhh like 20 minutes ago. How about you?” Ethan replied.<br/>
“Just now. Awh have you been alone this whole time? Why didn't you text me? I would have hurried up for you!”<br/>
Ethan looked up at him with doe eyes. “ I didn't want to disturb you.”<br/>
Benji laughed kindly. “Don't worry Ethan. You don’t disturb me. So how have you been?”<br/>
Ethan smiled. “Fine, you?”<br/>
“good . What happened here?” Benji pushed down the urge to stroke Ethans cheek. Instead he pointed.<br/>
“Ah nothing much. just , you know, fights.” Ethan reassured.<br/>
“Ok.... You hurt anywhere else?” benji asked protectively. Ethan may have been in the field longer than he has but he still feels the need to protect him.<br/>
“No benji, I'm all good. I promise.” Ethan smiled with a strange glint in his eyes.<br/>
They talked a bit longer and caught up. Eventually they talked to other people however they always stayed close and exchanged glances now and then. Ethan was standing with Jane (who came as Will apparently).<br/>
“He looks sexy dont he?” Jane asked suddenly.<br/>
“Um who?” Ethan replied confused. She rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Benji!” They both looked over, “like that outfit. Damn. If he wasn't my best friend. And I was into him. I would.” Jane started as Ethan laughed.<br/>
“But seriously Ethan, If you was gay, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
“I- I-” Ethan cheeks reddened as he stuttered.”<br/>
“wait , I don’t even know your preference. What are you? Straight?” Jane asked, a bit tipsy.<br/>
“I’m- I- do-”<br/>
“JANE. come on. Lets do shots.” Will came rushing over like an excited (drunk) school boy.<br/>
“Yes yes. So eager to lose brandt” Jane laughed as she followed him into the kitchen.<br/>
Ethan sighed in relief as she left.<br/>
“Aright ?” Benji suddenly asked, causing him to jump. again.<br/>
“Im fine.” Ethan replied.<br/>
“Ok… come on let's go watch them.”<br/>
The night passed with drinking, talking, more drinking, talking… and more drinking.</p>
<p>1:27am<br/>
Will layed lazily half on and half off his sofa. Jane sat next to him, more aware. Ethan sat on the floor with his head in between Benji's legs who was sitting on the arm chair. Benji let his head rest in his lap ‘accidently’ touching ethans hair. Benji was most sober (not wanting to get drunk then being sick as he hates it) then Jane (who can somehow hold alcohol the best), then Ethan (despite not drinking as much but he blamed it on being away for so long) then Will who was pretty much out of it. It was just them left sitting lazily around.<br/>
“Lets play a game!” Jane squealed excitedly.<br/>
“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.” Will piped up.<br/>
“Urghhhh.” Benji groaned, fully stroking ethans hair now.<br/>
“What game?” Ethan hiccuped.<br/>
“Never have I ever?” Jane asked.<br/>
“noooooOOOOOOOOOO!” Will replied.<br/>
“How about tr-”<br/>
“I KNOW! FUCK, MARRY OR KILL!” will basically yelled.<br/>
“Yesssssssssssssss.” Jane grinned excitedly.<br/>
“Urghhhh.” Benji groaned.<br/>
“how d’you play?” Ethan asked cutely (in Benji's eyes).<br/>
As they explained the rules to Ethan, he continued to stroke ethans hair eventually moving to his neck.<br/>
“I wannnaaa gooooo firssstttt.” WIll complained.<br/>
“ok , shoot.” Jane replied.<br/>
“Okkkkkk. Jane. Fuck, marry, kill… Me, Benji or ethan?” There were a few scoffs once he mumbled out his question. Jane luaged.<br/>
“Ok so, i’d kill you (obviously) then probabaly fuck Benji cuz have u saw how hw looks tonight!? And then marry Ethan cuz you know he's a sweetheart.” There were a few blushes and laughs once Jane uttered her response. She then continued,“Benjamin! Same people.”<br/>
“What fuck, marry kill myself?” Benji laughed.<br/>
“nnnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOo stupid! Swap you for Jane.” Will slurred.<br/>
“Well i'd kill you and oh-” Benji blushed realising who else was the question. “Id return the compliment and fuck jane then marry E-Ethan.” Benji quickly finished. What Benji really wanted to say was that hed kill them two and marry and fuck Ethan. But he couldn't. </p>
<p>2:30am<br/>
The night (well morning) continued with games and drinks. But now WIll seemed completely passed out on his couch. Jane was babbling on about something. And Ethan was sleeping on Benji's knee. Benji still had his hand in ethans hair.<br/>
“We should probably go.” Jane announced. Lookin at will then at Ethan smiling fondly pointing him out to Benji. He blushed.<br/>
“I agree, we should probably call cabs.” Benji said.<br/>
“Mmm ill order 3.”<br/>
“Order 2, he's pretty passed out. I'll look after him.” Benji said quickly.<br/>
“Yeah good idea.”<br/>
Jane ordered the cabs and put a blanket around will. They waited calmly talking after they had calmed down from the fun of drink and games.<br/>
“There outside.” Jane announced taking wills keys.<br/>
Benji lifted the smaller man up. Ethan woke up.<br/>
“Alright mate. Were just going to the cabs ok?” Benji told a tired ethan.<br/>
“Ok” he replied tiredly.<br/>
After saying their goodbyes, locking WIlls house they shoved Ethan into Benji's cab and got going to their respective houses. Ethan was asleep the majority of the way.<br/>
When they arrived, Benji helped him out the car. Took him in the house. And laid him on the sofa with a quilt over him and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>